The present invention relates generally to the field of power distribution, and more particularly relates to an adaptive power management system for aircraft galleys.
Current aircraft galleys utilize circuit breakers with fixed settings (10 amps, 15 amps, 20 amps, and the like) for the purposes of supporting a flexible product installation into a common/modular aircraft galley, such as is described in ARINC 810 and ARINC 812, for example. ARINC 810 describes dimensional and safety requirements for standard interfaces and physical interfaces for galley insert equipment, such as various types of beverage makers (size 1), ovens/refrigerators (size 2), carts/trash compactors (size 3), and containers/bun warmers (size 4), for example. ARINC 812 describes requirements for standard data and network interfaces for galley insert (GAIN) equipment. The circuit breakers for such an installation of aircraft galley insert devices are commonly sized according to the maximum current draw expected from the insert, and based on the gauge of the wiring. In order to provide adequate circuit protection, the circuit breaker rating should be higher than the maximum current draw of the insert, but low enough to protect the wiring of the galley in case of equipment malfunction.
With conventional fixed capacity circuit breakers, it is currently not possible to install an insert in an aircraft galley with a different current draw capacity than the existing circuit breaker to which is to be connected, without replacing the circuit breaker. For example, if a coffee maker with a maximum draw of 8 amps were originally installed in the galley, galley manufacturers typically would have installed a 10 amp circuit breaker. If at a later date, the airline were to elect to replace the coffee maker with a water boiler with a maximum current capacity of 13 amps, the galley of the aircraft would have to be modified with a higher rated circuit breaker (e.g. 15 amps). Due to the level of documentation required to modify previously certified aircraft equipment, the cost to recertify such modifications is high.
In addition, if it becomes necessary during flight to either shut down the power supply to a galley complex or to an individual galley insert, in existing aircraft galleys, this operation can only be achieved manually by having a crew member physically pull open the necessary individual circuit breakers.
It would be desirable to provide a power management system for aircraft galleys that can adapt available current draw capacity for various current demands of various interchangeable aircraft galley inserts, without requiring ad hoc replacement of circuit breakers. It would also be desirable to provide a power management system for aircraft galleys that can automatically shut down the power supply to a galley complex or to an individual galley insert. The present invention meets these and other needs.